


Don't Let Me Drown

by Frederick_Chilton_Simp



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail has a nightmare about drowning and Will comes to comfort her, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hinted at Hannigram, Nightmares, Other, Will is a good dad, let Will and Abigail have a good father/daughter relationship, without Hannibal ruining it goddamnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frederick_Chilton_Simp/pseuds/Frederick_Chilton_Simp
Summary: Abigail Hobbs has a nightmare that Hannibal and Will betray her and she's drowning. Will comes to comfort her.Angsty and soft stuff, was originally going to be for last week's flashfic challenge but I didn't know how to expand upon it so, have this short oneshot.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 12





	Don't Let Me Drown

"No...no." Abigail Hobbs mumbled in her sleep, tossing back and forth. "NO! HELP ME- NO NO NO DON'T LET ME DROWN!" She screamed, bolting upright in her bed.

She quickly looked back and forth in her room, trying to register her surroundings as she tried to slow down her fast and heavy breathing.

"I'm... home…." She muttered to herself.

"Abigail. Abigail, are you okay?" Will Graham quickly opened the door to her room, stepping inside. "I heard you screaming, are you alright?"

"I'm alright. I just… had a nightmare, I guess." Abigail pushed her hair back out of her face, leaning her head back against the wall.

"You're safe now." Will moved onto the bed, sitting next to her and setting his hand on her shoulder. In a moment of silence, Abigail turned towards Will, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him.

"I was so scared- it felt so real- I didn't know what to do-"

"Shhh. Shhh, everything is okay now, Abigail. You're safe. You're okay. Nothing can hurt you." Will moved his arms around his smaller adopted daughter, holding her tightly. He softly ran his hand over her head, leaning his cheek on top of her head.

Abigail silently sobbed into Will's chest, her breathing eventually slowing down.

"Now, do you want to talk about it, or would you rather not?" Will asked softly, still holding her.

"I was… in a forest of some kind. You were there. Hannibal was there. There was some...thing. A stag, I think. A huge black one. We were all walking. Talking. We were going to have a picnic near a pond. But then, it suddenly got really dark. It started pouring rain, storming. I said we should head back but, you weren't listening. The stag whispered something to you both. You dropped the stuff you were holding and turned towards me. Your eyes were so empty. You both grabbed my arms, pulling me, dragging me to the pond. I was screaming. Crying. Trying to get you both to snap out of it. But...you both threw me into the pond. The water was dark, I couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. I was sinking so quickly. I felt strangled. Like something was wrapping around my throat. I-" Abigail's words cut off as she started sobbing again.

"Shhhh. Everything is fine now. You know we-...  _ I _ would  _ never _ do that to you, Abigail." Will turned her face towards him, looking in her eyes and smiling a bit. He gently wiped her tears away. "Now, I think you should try and get some rest. I can stay here if you'd like."

"Please." Abigail said softly. Will nodded, moving to sit on the bed lengthwise, leaning against the wall. Abigail moved to lay on him a bit, her head on his chest. Will pulled the blanket up to cover her. Abigail slowly dozed off, Will following shortly after. There were no nightmares for either of them after that.


End file.
